


YOI fanfiction ideas

by Ishipithard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Crushes, Drowning, First Kiss, First Meetings, Heartbeats, M/M, Meeting on train, Memories, Money, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Regret, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Song Lyrics, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers, Students, Supernatural Elements, University, prank goes wrong, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipithard/pseuds/Ishipithard
Summary: As the title says these are just random ideas for Yuri!!! on Ice fanfiction that I can't stop thinking about ever since I saw the anime. I really hope that these ideas or even a snippet of them can be adopted and developed in any way possible or that someone can direct me to fanfiction with similar plots and ideas. I may not receive any feedback or comments but I'm honestly doing this for fun and to get these ideas out of my head.Enjoy! xx





	1. train meeting

No skating, they have normal jobs, they’re strangers, in Japan or elsewhere, they’re both on a train at night, it’s super crowded so they’re both standing, they're next to each other, Yuuri is dead tired and basically falls asleep, he leans on Victor's back, latter is surprised but quickly understands the situation, Victor stands still at first, quietly supporting the sleeping stranger then Yuuri starts to slip so Victor turns around and gathers him in his arms, people stare and smile but Victor just holds Yuuri close, latter sleeps even deeper than before, at one point he even nuzzles Victor's chest and smiles in his sleep, and Victor falls hard for him right then and there, Yuuri eventually wakes up when train reaches his stop and he panics and apologizes so much but Victor is still dazed and he follows Yuuri out of the train, he mentions that he missed his stop and that he lives in a different side of the city, Yuuri apologizes again and offers Victor to stay at his place as an apology, Victor accepts and the two spend the night, the next morning and the rest of their lives together~


	2. Songs

Victor and Yuuri are living together in Victor's flat. It's their day off. They're chilling in the living room with Makkachin. Victor suggests they play a game he came up with and Yuuri humors him. Victor beams and explains the game. Basically each player picks a special song from their playlists and plays it on speaker. What makes the song special is that it should convey something the player has been wanting to say to the other but somehow hasn't been able to.

Victor obviously picks something like "sexy back" by Justin Timberlake or "for your entertainment" by Adam Lambert. He mouthes the lyrics and dances suggestively, ignoring Yuuri's mortification. Seeing how this game wasn't as serious as he thought it would be Yuuri hesitates when it's his turn. However, he eventually plays the song he originally picked and it's something deep like "ocean eyes" by Billie Eilish or "I wanna be yours" by Arctic Monkeys. Yuuri blushes deeply but looks Victor in the eye the whole time.

Victor cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's great about this idea is that you can put any song you like. You can reverse the reactions and make Victor pick the romantic song and Yuuri crying. You can take things a little further at the end and have them... make love to the song??? hahahahahhahaha


	3. Home

The story is a continuation of the anime where Yuuri has been staying in Victor's flat in Russia and Victor coaches Yuuri but is planning to compete as well. And like the anime, their relationship isn't established yet. Things aren't perfect and the pressure and stress build up in the course of a few months. Victor isn't managing the skating/coaching thing well and Yuuri's anxiety starts to get to him despite his logical thinking. One day, this happens.

On a training session one evening the air between Yuuri and Victor is tense. Yuuri is exhausted and can't get a jump right no matter how many times he tries. Victor, who was initially understanding, is now impatient and snappy. Yakov and the rest of the skaters are watching them in silence, even Yurio doesn't dare intervene. Yuuri eventually decides that he's done for the day and asks Victor to work on his own program.  
Before Victor manages to tell him to stay and try again, Yuuri turns away from him and says: "it's okay Victor, I'll just go home". That, for some reason, sets Victor off and he replies bitterly "You can't just run off to Japan whenever things get tough Yuuri."  
Yuuri, and everyone else, freezes. Yuuri slowly turns around and looks at Victor for a few seconds, searching his face. Victor frowns and looks around when he notices everyone shifting uncomfortably then glances back at Yuuri, confused. Yuuri clears his throat then smiles sadly at Victor and says "Goodnight Victor" then leaves the rink. Victor watches him, motionless and speechless, not realizing the mistake he's just made.

Yuuri doesn't go back to Victor's flat that night and checks himself in a hotel instead. He turns off his phone as soon as he enters the room, takes a shower, sends his clothes to be dry cleaned by the hotel services, then sleeps for 14 hours. 

Victor is harrassed by yurio for the rest of the night without being given an explicit reason by the angry teenager. He returns to his flat later that night but doesn't find Yuuri there. Victor tries calling him but the call doesn't get through so he tried again and again and again. Victor tries all night long but the call never gets through.


	4. Heartbeat

The story follows canon till the anime ends but now Victor and Yuuri have an established relationship and are living and training in Russia. The couple never discussed the topic of mental illness openly but Victor knows about Yuuri's anxiety. He doesn't quite understands it and since Yuuri looks like he's doing okay, he assumes everything is fine. Yuuri suffers quietly and hides his insecurities and fears from Victor. He deeply wishes he could make Victor understand what it's like to have anxiety but never manages to reach out and talk about it with him. Yuuri's mask snaps one day and he and Victor have a huge fight. Things are resolved quickly but both feel uneasy for the rest of the day.  
That night, Yuuri lies awake looking at his sleeping partner's back. He wraps himself around Victor then whispers before falling asleep:

"can you hear it Victor? can you hear my heart beat?" 

The next morning, Victor wakes up first. He showers and prepares breakfast as usual. However, he feels strange. Something is different today. He keeps hearing a sound in his head. A sound that seems like it's coming from within himself but so far away at the same time. A quiet, steady sound. Almost like a beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure but I think I have anxiety. In certain situations I have crazy heart palpitations and the frustration I feel when that happens is where my idea came from.


	5. Guardian Agent

Victor Nikiforov is a high ranking secret agent but when one of his missions fails he is assigned the mere surveillance of a potential member of a criminal group. The target lives in an apartment complex so Victor rents a flat in the opposite building and reports all the target’s actions to his superiors. These actions, however, seem normal and regular and Victor finds himself watching the target’s neighbor instead. This neighbor happens to be a peculiar Japanese young man named Katsuki Yuuri. 

Before taking this mission Victor was extremely depressed but his spirits lift after discovering Yuuri. Victor is drawn to the young man and continues to watch him even after the target had been cleared. In time, Victor realizes that Yuuri has mental issues and after witnessing the Japaense man have an anxiety attack he decides to help him without being discovered. Every day Victor does little things to make Yuuri’s life easier and falls more and more in love with him in the process.

Yuuri’s life improves but, despite being thankful, he begins to sense strangeness around him. Too many inexplicable things occur in his life and he becomes suspicious, paranoid even. Yuuri decides to take the risk and puts himself in a dangerous situation and waits. Victor saves him and finally confesses everything when Yuuri presses him. Victor is remorseful and begs Yuuri’s forgiveness. Yuuri is stuck between thanking him for all he did and being repulsed by Victor’s invasion of his privacy. Feeling drained after the day’s actions and revelations, they both retire to their homes but agree to discuss it further the following day. That evening, Victor watches sadly as Yuuri closes all his curtains and turns off the lights earlier than usual. Neither of the men falls asleep that night.


	6. Prank

This story is set in university. Victor and Yuuri have been pining for each other since a brief encounter in the beginning of the school year. They never interacted again because they have different majors and are in different groups of friends. Yuuri has Phichit, Yuko and Takeshi. Victor has Yurio, Mila, Georgie and Christophe. The other characters could be added if the story becomes lengthy or if the need arises, like the Crispinos having a party in the end or something lol

Victor's pining got really bad one day so his friends encouraged him to confess to Yuuri. They came up with this plan: If Yuuri says yes, then all is well. But If he says no, they'd pretend they dared Victor to confess and no harm is done... except Victor's heart possibly breaking that is. That particular outcome terrifies Victor but he eventually accepts and they agree on a sign for the prank situation. Victor walks around campus looking for Yuuri, his friends following a little behind, till he finds him leaning on the wall and talking to Phichit with animosity. Victor swoons a little more than usual but recovers quickly and marches towards Yuuri, his friends' hushed encouragements behind him. 

Victor's words die in his throat when he's face to face with Yuuri and Yuuri himself looks a little panicked. Victor's friends and Phichit watch in silence as Victor and Yuuri stare at each other. Overcome with emotion, Victor suddenly closes the distance between them and softly kisses Yuuri. Victor's ears register a gasp from Phichit but not a sound nor protest comes from Yuuri. When Victor pulls away, Yuuri's eyes are blown wide and he's blushing furiously. Victor feels his face heat up at the sight and unconsciously rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. He only manages to utter Yuuri's name when Yurio and Mila show up laughing and cheering, making Victor turn around. Chris and Georgie hurry to shush them but the damage was already done. When Victor turns around again, Yuuri is already being dragged away by Phichit. Victor attempts to follow them but freezes when Yuuri head turns towards him. The look on Yuuri's face breaks Victor's heart.


	7. OUTLANDER

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE A YURI ON ICE FIC IN AN OUTLANDER AU???? U KNOW? THAT SHOW ABOUT SCOTLAND AND STUFF???

Seriously, it would be amazing.


	8. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might contain triggers...

Yuuri and Victor have an established relationship and are living together. Yuuri's anxiety flares up one day and hell breaks loose. That night this happens:

 

Yuuri and Victor are lying together in bed. It's late at night but neither can sleep. Yuuri is on his back and staring at the ceiling while Victor is on his side facing Yuuri. 

Yuuri, without taking his eyes off the ceiling, softly says:

"It'll happen again you know. It'll never go away. I'll always be this way. Some days it won't show and everything will be fine, other days it'll come in flashes but it'll eventually go away on it's own. There'll be bad days where I'll have to fight it off. The really bad days, like today, are when I can't fight back and it ends up taking control over me. I'll overthink everything. I'll regret my past decisions and I'll worry about the ones I'll have to make in the future. Bad memories and feelings will rise from where I buried them. I'll feel sorry for myself, I'll hate myself and I'll think of ways to end my life. I'll hate this earth and everything and everyone on it. I'll also doubt you and blame you. I'll hate you to the point of wanting to hurt you and watch suffer the way I do."


	9. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank goes wrong.

No idea about the setting, could be anywhere and anytime but it needs water. A lot of water. And the colder the water the better cause angst XD

Basically, a bunch of the skaters are together and suddenly Yuuri is told (maybe by Yurio) that Victor fell in the water and hasn't come up. Yuuri jumps in without hesitation. When he resurfaces, Yuuri frantically looks for Victor and calls his name. A few moments later, Victor appears safe and sound announcing that the whole thing was a prank. Yuuri gets out of the water. He's heaving, shaking and angry. He marches towards Victor, who opens his arms expecting a hug and instead gets a punch in the face and lands on the floor. Yuuri makes a step towards him as if to hit him again but is held back by Chris and others. Yuuri breaks from their hold and before he turns to leaves he looks Victor in the eye and says: " I hate you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I had in mind:  
> Prank goes wrong  
> Yuuri has anxiety and you don't prank someone with anxiety, especially not in water.  
> Slap/punch/fight/anger... all justified af  
> "I hate you"  
> Everyone is shook  
> Yurio is terrified of Yuuri  
> Victor is terrified of losing Yuuri  
> Yuuri is numb  
> ANGST and HURT


	10. I wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Poor au but angsty and realistic.

The Katsuki's and other immigrant families were to live and work in several facilities owned by the Nikiforov group over one summer.

This was how Victor and Yuuri met when they were teenagers and became best friends, oblivious to the fact that Yuuri came from a poor family and Victor was the future heir to an empire. A certain incident would make that fact known to them in the most cruel way and forever alters their lives.

Years later, the two meet again as adults and are thrown in a whirlwind of memories, regret, money, shame, hate and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incident: no clue lol but it needs to be big
> 
> scenes I'd love to see:  
> -fancy suits, cars, parties...  
> -Victor formally apologizing to Yuuri and his family for the incident  
> -their meeting needs to be angsty af  
> -value of money fight  
> -physical fight?  
> -mental illness mentions  
> -they both blame themselves for incident  
> -hate sex?!!  
> -escort/prostitute Yuuri??  
> -businessman Yuuri but escort on the side???????????  
> -def happy ending :)))


	11. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on true events... dun dun DUN

University au where all the skaters are friends including Victor and Yuuri. The pair end up alone one night and have a the following conversation...

"Victor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you treat me differently from the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that... Well, I noticed that you're very handsy with people. You always touch and hug and... play with others physically but you never do it with me and... I just... I was wondering why and kinda worrying about it..."

"You were worried about it?"

"Um... well, yeah. I mean, I thought you... you know..."

"What did you think Yuuri?"

"I thought that maybe you kinda didn't like me so you kept your distance and that's totally okay by the way! I mean, I know I'm a mess! I don't talk much and I'm so akward and anxious all the time. I was told that I'm not very fun to be around so I accepted it when we first met but you just kept doi... oh, I don't really hold anything againt you. It's just that... it bothers me more than I expected it would so I... decided to ask you about it."

"Oh Yuuri. I'm sorry I made you worry so much. I never meant to hurt you. The reason I'm different with you is because you are different from other people to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true events:  
> male classmate was very handsy with female classmates and while chatting on the very topic one night I asked why he never tried doing the same with me. He said that I shouldn't compare myself to them because I was different and because he respected me (idk and idc). To which I replied: "what if I don't want to be respected?" lmao we were chatting online and it was late and nothing happened.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to include that reply in this idea but it got too long and I'm sleepy... zzzzz


	12. glasses

Highschool au where Yuuri and Victor are together but thought to be rivals by the entire school for some reason. One day a rumor is spread about how they'll have a fight after school to settle their differences once and for all. Later that day Yuuri and Victor end up being surrounded by kids shouting "fight! fight! fight!" and their own friends, Chris and Phichit especially, laughing their asses off.

Looking bored, Yuuri says to Victor:

"This is so stupid;"

Victor frowns as he rolls his shirt sleeves and replies: 

"Shut up and take off your glasses Katsuki."

The crowd cheers even louder at that and most take out their phones to record the fight. 

"fine, have it your way then." Yuuri sighs and takes off his glassed puts them in his breast pocket. As soon as he's done, Victor lounges at him, right fist aimed at Yuuri's face;

Instead of being punched however, Yuuri is tenderly kissed.

And people lose their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little niece smacked me in the face and I said: "don't you know that you should never hit someone in the face when they're wearing glasses?" and this idea happened lol


	13. in need of you

Student/Teacher relationship and University au and takes place in the US for "reasons". Basically, Victor is the new university teacher and Yuuri is one of his students. Now this au has been done tons of times but I was thinking of a really angsty one to spice things up so Yuuri's character will be slightly different from the one in the anime...

Yuuri's family is in Japan trying to keep the onsen running however they can. They encouraged Yuuri to study abroad because he was offered a scolarship and he reluctantly went. Yuuri became one of the best students in his promotion. He's always in class on time and is the first to leave when it's over. Yuuri rarely changes his style and just goes for simple black clothes and boots. Instead of friends he has several admirers but he is seen as mysterious and slightly scary so no one approaches him. Yuuri doesn't notice this since he's constantly busy and on the move. He has multiple part-time jobs in and out of campus so he's always busy and focused on being on time for his shifts.  
Yuuri managed to keep this stressful style of life for a couple years and kept getting better and better at managing his time between studies and work. He believes that he doesn't have any other choice and that If he slips up, even slightly, he'll lose either the scolarship or his source of income which will lead to him losing the other and ruining his life.  
Victor notices Yuuri's unusual behavior and takes an interest in him. He doesn't approach the student however and observes from afar. An ancident will bring the two together one day...  
Victor wraps up class one day and as he's organizing his papers before leaving he notices that a student is still in the classroom. The student's arms are crossed on his chest and his head is lowered. Victor carefully approaches the sleeping figure and realizes that it's non other than the mysterious Katsuki Yuuri. Victor gently wakes Yuuri who wakes in surprise and apologizes immediately. Victor asks Yuuri is he's alright which implies a more general question and not one about his current physical state. Yuuri is slightly taken aback because of the seriousness caring tone in his teacher's voice but brushes it away and says that he's fine. Yuuri glaces at his watches and rushes out to get to his job, thanking Victor hurriedly and saying goodbye.  
Victor is not convinced by Yuuri's answer and resolves to know more about him and help him.

More ideas lol  
Yuuri was thinking of doing a sketchy job for quick money but decides not to on the last minute... this will be brought up between them...  
Maybe Victor drives Yuuri to his work place because he's late and more interactions...  
Maybe the work place turns out to be a bar or something and Victor suspects Yuuri of doing something illegal and that's how skecthy job is mentionned?  
Yuuri loses his shit and thinks that Victoe is pitying him?  
it has to be a happy ending btw


	14. Stay

Victorian era au where Victor is a rich nobleman and is saved from a potentially life threatening accident (carriage derailing or smth) by a handsome asian stranger with a quick reflex. The stranger flees the scene before Victor gets the chance to thank him but his charming and resolute face occupies Victor's mind for the weeks that follow. Christophe pities his friend and drags Victor to a ball one evening in order to distract him with wine and some dancing. Victor gets bored and decides to leave the party in search of a quiet place and finds himself in the library, which happens to be quite far from the dancing hall and in a dark secluded part of the mansion. Victor dozes in a chair in the dark for a few minutes when a faint rustling sound reaches him. Curious, Victor follows the source of the sound and is shocked to find a masked man hurriedly.looking through a desk The two men remain unmoving for a few seconds, both debating what to do next. The masked man glances at an open window and and suddenly makes a step towards it but Victor is upon him immediately. The two men clash and fall to the floor and a breathless struggle commences. Victor, the one with the larger frame and stronger built, manages to subdue the stranger who happends to have lost his mask during the struggle. Victor looks at the man's face and when realisation dawns upon him, he scrambles off the man. The masked man is the handsome stranger who saved him, a man to whom he owes his life. He decides to quesion the man and although he is faced with silence at first, the stranger relents and accepts Victor's offer to discuss the issue. Victor learns only the man's name and nothing more before their conversation is interrupted by the sound of unsteady steps and giggling. Victor's minds rushes and he finally comes with a decison. He offers Yuuri a position in his manor, and argues that by accepting, Yuuri wouldn't have to steal to earn a living and that way the debt would be payed. Yuuri considers the offer in silence and eventually agrees when urged by Victor. The two agree to meet the next morning, shake hands and part ways. Victor returning to the ball and Yuuri escaping the mansion under the cover of night.

And thus, Victor and Yuuri's story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y and V's first and second meeting wasn't planned... their third, however, was...  
> yuuri has secrets... SERIOUS secrets... I'm talking secret spy secrets... but he's still a cinnamon roll  
> yuuri accepts V's offer because he's TOLD to...  
> yuuri is lowkey terrified of Victor at first but warms up to him in time  
> victor is basically in love with yuuri but he's also wary of him   
> victor has some connections with some politicians that's why he's being used  
> victor has money... a lot of it...  
> Yuuri becomes victor's bodyguard, driver, companion...  
> they become friends in time but there's some SEXUAL TENSION... oh boy...  
> just when they think they trust each other... shit happens... people arrested, rumors spread, wars started, and hearts broken... happy ending tho lolololo


	15. not a fan

Celebrity/fan prank au  
Basically Yuuri is pranked by some show and gets to meet Victor. However, Yuuri pretends he has no idea who Victor is. The two end up spending the day together away from the cameras and Yuuri eventully confesses that he did know who Victor was all along... or something.


	16. your voice

The Voice au

Victor is one of the coaches on The Voice and Yuuri is a contestant. 

That's it. That's the idea.


End file.
